Labor Ingrata
by acarlalala
Summary: Nunca es fácil castigar a Neal pero el agente Burke debe hacerlo. Warning: Spanking paternal/nalgadas. Si no le gusta este tipo de fic no lo lea.


**LABOR INGRATA**

 _ **-Sube al auto!**_

La orden fue dictada y seguida por un furioso Neal que aunque no quería obedecer estaba obligado hacerlo porque el odioso dolor en su trasero siempre era el impulso para hacer caso al agente.

En cuanto Peter subió al auto no pudo evitar ver la cara molesta de su acompañante, lo peor de castigar a Neal no siempre era el proceso sino lo que conllevaba después, si bien había veces en que el chico no tardaba en reflexionar que sus acciones habían sido deplorables, inconscientes, irresponsables, arriesgadas y bueno, acciones muy malas, habían otras tantas veces en que no lograba admitir o aceptar que se había equivocado. Por supuesto esto volvía loco al agente.

 _ **-Ni si quiera…**_

 _ **-…Silencio! no quiero oír ni una palabra más Neal Caffrey.**_

 _ **-Pero no eres justo!**_

 _ **-Iremos directo a casa y hablaremos allá.**_

 _ **-Y por qué tengo que esperar hasta llegar a TU casa, siempre es lo que TU ordenas, lo que TU quieres, lo que TU sentencias! Eres…eres…eres un dictador y el hombre más injusto que conozco!**_

 _ **-Iremos a casa y hablaremos allá, estoy muy molesto contigo y tú, jovencito, continúas con la misma actitud arrogante de cuando te atreviste a discutir con Hughes justificando tu falsificación no autorizada, tu procedimiento a mis espaldas y tu riesgo al ir sin back up, así que aunque no lo creas la decisión que he tomado es sobre todo pensando en tu bienestar.**_

 _ **-Bienestar en qué? en quitarme el derecho a la libertad de expresión?**_

El sarcasmo de esas palabras condujo al agente a decir lo que no quería.

- _ **No, en el bienestar de tu trasero porque ahora mismo lo que estás pidiendo a gritos es que termine la paliza que te estaba dando en el lavado del segundo piso y créeme que te daría más que tres nalgadas y aunque ganas no me faltan de bajar y zurrarte como te mereces, sé que eso sería muy injusto para ti, sobre todo porque sigo muy molesto contigo.**_

La expresión de Neal era de total indignación- ' _Sólo tres nalgadas? pero se sintieron como 50!'_ pensaba mientras se cruzaba de brazos, aún más molesto.

- _ **Entonces que va hacer, llegamos a casa y hablamos o me bajo ya mismo del auto y mi mano termina de darte la libertad de expresión que pides a gritos?**_

Todo en su semblante mostraba autoridad pero en realidad el agente tenía miedo de que el impulsivo de su C.I. optara por la segunda opción, francamente no lo sorprendería si lo hacía pero tendría que cumplir su amenaza y eso era algo que no quería (desde un primer lugar amenazarlo pero Neal era capaz de obligar a sacar las amenazas más inimaginables cuando estaba en plan rebelde) pero si el muchacho era tan cabeza dura de obligarlo a nalguearlo en la calle, pues lo haría. __

_**-Estoy esperando una respuesta verbal, Neal Caffrey, que va hacer, la primera o segunda opción?**_

Neal cerró fuertemente los ojos, era tan vergonzoso! No entendía porque Peter siempre terminaba haciéndole sentir como un mocoso de 5 años. Las opciones que tenía para escoger eran por demás infantilescas:

' _1.- Escúchame ahora, porque ya tengo 16 años y tengo buenas razones para hacer lo que hice, soy casi mayor de edad, no debería suplicar para que me escuches; 2.- No me des nalgadas Peter por favor, no me pegues en el trasero, no soy un niño y tu mano duele demasiado, ahora me duele al sentarme y sólo me diste tres nalgadas!'_

El chico se torturaba mentalmente con sus opciones mientras el agente esperaba una respuesta pacientemente.

 **-** _ **La primera.**_

Neal dijo en un hilito de voz que Peter escuchó y se dio por satisfecho, la verdad nalguear al chico a plena vista de todos no era algo que estaba desesperado por hacer, por muy molesto que se encontrase.

 _ **-Ok, directo a casa entonces.**_

El agente suspiro largo, la verdad él estaba más tranquilo de que el chico mostrase un poco de sensatez. Puso en marcha el auto y los siguientes minutos fueron de silencio absoluto.

Cuando llegaron a casa el agente apagó el motor, quitó la seguridad de las puertas (que por experiencias anteriores tuvo que ponerlas para que Neal no escapase en pleno movimiento del vehículo) y apenas estuvieron desactivadas el chico abrió la puerta y corrió para la casa cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

El agente resoplo, aguantar las malcriadeces de Neal era su pan de cada día y aunque el chico había hecho lo que había hecho más todo el camino con mal humor, ceño fruncido y mirada colérica, ahora, además, tuvo la osadía de bajar del auto sin decir ni una palabra- bueno, en su defensa el agente había pedido que no dijera ni una palabra- más su melodrama de ir corriendo a casa mientras se frotaba el trasero.

Peter Burke sabía que le esperaba una gran batalla en casa y aunque Neal ni nadie le creyera él no estaba ni de lejos desesperado por darle una paliza. A penas entró y se agacho para saludar a Satchmo que felizmente se alegró a su llegada, ' _al menos alguien feliz en casa'_ pensó el agente.

 _ **-Honey?**_

Peter levantó la mirada, era Elizabeth. __

 _ **-Hon, estás temprano en casa.**_

 _ **-Estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo.**_

La dulce Elizabeth acarició el rostro de su esposo, notó que estaba abatido.

- _ **Sí, vine temprano por…**_

 _ **-…Por Neal, no tienes que decírmelo.**_

Elizabeth sujeto la mano de su esposo y lo llevo a la cocina, le prepararía un café, sabía que su esposo lo necesitaba.

- _ **Elizabeth esta vez Neal cruzó todos los límites.**_

 _ **-Ya lo creo.**_

Elizabeth no pudo evitar poner una expresión de "sé de lo que hablas".

- _ **Falsificó la firma de Reese, de Reese Hughes, del jefe! Para tener "respaldo" de todo su procedimiento y para lo peor todo lo que hizo no tenía ni la más mínima protección para él, se fue con esos traficantes él solo, porque Mozzie no cuenta para nada.**_

 _ **-Y me imagino que está orgulloso de todo lo que hizo y encuentra injusto que no lo apoyes, es más encuentra como una "traición" el que no lo defendieras con Hughes.**_

 _ **-Sí, exacto! Eso mismo…él te lo dijo?**_

 _ **-No.**_

Elizabeth dio un sorbo a su café al tiempo que Peter hacía lo mismo.

- _ **Entró vociferando a todo pulmón que tú lo traicionaste al no apoyarlo y se encerró en su habitación, tiro la puerta para ser exacta.**_

 _ **-Genial! Y además termina haciendo una pataleta de niño malcriado.**_

Su esposa río un poquito y Peter la miró reprobatoriamente haciendo que Elizabeth cambiara la expresión.

' _Que soy el único que nota que el comportamiento de Neal no es aceptable!'_

Burke estaba indignado en sus pensamientos, afortunadamente Elizabeth tenía algo que decirle.

 _ **-Con el pasar del tiempo se pondrá más fácil.**_

Peter la miro atento.

- _ **Neal esta acá apenas 2 meses y aunque está muy feliz por el acuerdo, lo cual aún me sorprende, es natural que le cueste entender y aprender que ya las cosas no están al 100 % por su cuenta.**_

 _ **-Puedo entender eso y es más a veces soy yo el primero en no sofocarlo y dejarlo tranquilo pero a la primer guardia bajada y hace este tipo de cosas.**_

 _ **-Lo sé, no pone nada fácil lidiar con él.**_

 _ **-Nada, lo peor es que pone en riesgo todo lo que hemos logrado que aunque a él le parezca poco es mucho.**_

 _ **-Ahí entras tú, con la potestad de hacerle entender que se equivoca.**_

Elizabeth hizo la señal de azote y por la expresión de su esposo sabía que eso era lo que le perturbaba.

- _ **Está todo bien?**_

 _ **-Odio castigarlo.**_

Peter fue sincero y directo.

- _ **No es que alguien disfrute castigando a los hijos, bueno, es la labor que prácticamente estás tomando, estamos tomando quiero decir.**_

Elizabeth fue también sincera y directa.

- _ **Pero estoy seguro que no es lo que él piensa, todo el tiempo me replica que soy injusto, dictador, que no lo escucho…en fin…sabes que pasó hoy? Rebaso todo cinismo cuando se puso a discutir con Reese sino intervenía estoy seguro que lo mandaba a prisión de una patada y logré que eso no pasara pero no estaba tranquilo y como no se calmaba lo lleve al sanitario del segundo piso y tuve que darle tres fuertes nalgadas.**_

Peter lucía abatido pero Elizabeth sabía que había más.

 _ **-Bueno, francamente no entiendo porque hizo semejante pataleta por tres nalgadas.**_

 _ **-No le di más porque dijo que quería revertir el acuerdo, que elaboraría un documento para hacerlo y que si no daba resultado se iría, se escaparía.**_

Elizabeth se quedó pensativa por un momento.

- _ **Peter, te arrepientes del acuerdo?**_

 _ **-Claro que no, pero creo que no ha tenido la reacción en Neal que esperaba, es decir, sé que una parte de él está contento con el acuerdo pero otra gran parte sé que no lo está.**_

 _ **-Claro que no, el niño está acostumbrado hacer lo que le da la gana cuando quiere ahora no sólo debe regirse a órdenes básicas sino también a unas cuantas legales, Peter no hablamos de esto pero creo que es el momento perfecto.**_

 _ **-El, tu te arrepientes del acuerdo?**_

 _ **-Claro que no, pero debemos admitirlo, nos metimos en esto sin tener experiencia alguna y no es fácil.**_

El agente le dio la razón a su esposa, él no pensaba tirar la toalla y declinar el acuerdo, no, claro que no, pero días como estos prefería estar del lado que da al chico un apretón de manos y le dice bien hecho, después de todo para la agencia los resultados eran exitosos, era el maldito procedimiento fuera de la ley que al chico le encantaba realizar y que estaba mal.

 **-** _ **Que sugieres?**_

 _ **-Esta vez yo podría hacerme cargo.**_

La propuesta para el agente era muy tentadora, librarse de la difícil tarea de castigarlo venía hacer lo que muy en el fondo quería, pero si accedía a esto tal vez la brecha en que Neal fuera tan irrespetuoso con él nunca se cerraría, después de todo sería como darle la razón a toda su queja con que no debía recibir castigo y ceder ante la amenaza del documento para librarse del acuerdo que aunque Peter sabía era imposible que el niño tuviera éxito en disolverlo lo que realmente le preocupaba era que escapara, ésa amenaza sí que lo había dejado atónito sobre todo por la convicción en que se la dijo.

 **-** _ **Pero eso no es lo correcto.**_

Peter puso la mano encima de la de su esposa y le ofreció una sonrisa.

 **-Sé qué debo hacerlo y aunque** _ **odio admitirlo sé que Neal casi logra manipularme con eso del documento pero sobre todo porque dijo que quería huir.**_

Elizabeth miro con pena a su esposo pero no podía juzgarlo, Neal era experto en manipular a las personas.

 **-** _ **Pero eso no hace más fácil tener que ponerlo en mis rodillas y darle una paliza.**_

Su esposa hizo una mueca de dolor.

- _ **Claro que no, que bueno que no aceptaste mi ayuda.**_

Elizabeth logró que Peter riera un poco, se levantó y le dio un besito tierno en los labios, hablar con ella siempre hacía que su mente se aclare.

- _ **Peter, lo único que necesita es saber que no lo dejaremos ante las mínimas travesuras, bueno, incluso ante las más grandes tonterías que haga.**_

 _ **-Sí, lo sé, no sé porque pensó que podía haber opción a devolución pero le haré saber que no es así, no se librara tan fácilmente de nosotros.**_

El agente se dirigió a lidiar con el muchachito de ojos azules que por supuesto tenía la puerta de su habitación cerrada.

 **Toc toc toc**

Sin esperar respuesta Peter entró y se encontró con un Neal arropado hasta la cabeza y en posición fetal, claramente afectado por lo que vendría.

 **-** _ **Creo que ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que nos calmemos y podamos hablar sobre tu comportamiento, no crees?**_

No recibió respuesta, Neal estaba empeñado en su ley de hielo.

- _ **Neal, estoy hablando en serio, ya no estoy molesto contigo.**_

Nada, sólo silencio.

- _ **No vamos a retrasar más esta charla.**_

 _ **-**_ Silencio absoluto.

- _ **Neal…hablo en serio.**_

Peter ya estaba con las manos en las caderas.

- _ **Bien, suficiente de esta actitud.**_

El agente quito la frazada que tapaba al adolescente y le dio una firme nalgada al tiempo que Neal gimoteaba por el trato.

 **-** _ **Auuuuuuuuuuuuu.**_

 _ **-Qué bueno y ya te volvió la voz, que alegría.**_

Neal se sentó en la cama alejado del agente.

- _ **Es de mala educación darle la espalda a una persona que te está hablando, es una lección que debiste aprender cuando niño pero por lo visto no, así que como bien dice la frase nunca es tarde para aprender.**_

Neal resopló por el regaño, en serio que Peter batía el record para hacerle sentir más pequeño que un niño de cinco años!.

- _ **Bien, pasemos al asunto serio.**_

La cara de Neal se entristeció por completo, la altanería había desaparecido. Peter lo tomo por su brazo derecho, se sentó y lo acomodó sobre sus rodillas, inmediatamente bajó sus pantalones del piyama junto a los calzoncillos.

Antes que lo inevitable pase Neal giro su cabeza y mostró una carita muy arrepentida tal cual cachorrito abandonado pero Peter cerró su corazón y no se dejó engañar.

- _PLASSS! PLASSS!_ _ **Espero tengas en cuenta lo mal que has actuado, irresponsable e ilegal**_ _PLASSS! PLASSS! PLASSS!_ _ **Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Ya Peter, me dueleeeeeeeee, no lo vuelvo hacer, lo prometo, lo prometooooo**_ _PLASSS!_ __ _PLASSS! PLASSS! PLASSS! PLASSS!_ _ **Lo peor de actuar tan mal Neal Caffrey es ponerte a defender tus acciones cuando sabes perfectamente que no debiste hacerlas y más el colmo delante y discutir con Hughes!**_ _PLASSS! PLASSS! PLASSS! PLASSS! PLASSS! PLASSS! PLASSS! PLASSS! PLASSS! PLASSS! PLASSS! PLASSS! PLASSS! PLASSS! PLASSS! PLASSS! PLASSS! PLASSS! PLASS! PLASS!_

Después de esa tanda de nalgadas Peter ya no utilizo su mano, visualizó la pantufla del muchacho y comenzó a darle zapatillazos bien al centro del trasero haciendo que Neal patalee y lloré porque ya tenía el traserito muy rojo y adolorido.

Cuando Peter observó que la lección había sido suficiente y aprendida dejó la zapatilla en el piso.

- _ **Y por más que quieras deshacer el acuerdo no lo voy a permitir, me oíste Neal, no voy a rendirme contigo, puedes hacer las amenazas que quieras incluso puedes tratar de cumplir e irte pero te aseguro que no nos cansaremos de buscarte, ni Elizabeth ni yo, ya no estarás solo, no más.**_

Comenzó a frotar la espalda baja del chico, un poco de confort plasmado en cuidado era lo que sentía le hacía falta, tanto a Neal como a él.

Pasados 10 minutos el niño ya no lloraba desconsolado, sólo lanzaba unos cuantos sollozos tristes.

- _ **Ya pasó, Neal, ya pasó, espero hayas aprendido está lección, aunque no lo creas es muy difícil hacer esto para mí, no creas que me pones fácil el tener que castigarte.**_

Peter acomodó la ropa del niño y lo ayudó a meterse a la cama, Neal ya no tenía palabras estaba exhausto por todo el día, sobre todo por lo último que pasó.

Cuando el agente salió de la habitación de su C.I. se sentía peor de cuando entró, no importaba lo correcto que era lo que debía hacer, la sensación de castigar a Neal era de lo peor que había sentido en su vida hasta ahora.

 **EPÍLOGO**

Habían pasado dos largas semanas en las que la convivencia en la casa Burke había sido lo más normal de siempre hasta que Neal le dijo al agente que debía hablar con el de algo importante.

 **-** _ **Qué pasa?**_

 _ **-Tengo una actividad en la escuela.**_

Los primeros pensamientos del agente eran por supuesto que el chico estaba solicitando un permiso, si bien estaba en una escuela nocturna para acabar el bachillerato imaginaba que algunos protocolos se mantenían.

- _ **El viernes tenemos una presentación para hablar de la persona que más admiramos y bueno…yo…yo…quería que…que tu…**_

Ni de lejos el agente se habría imaginado que Neal estaba solicitando su presencia en la escuela, era por mucho lo mejor que había escuchado en su vida, se sentía muy honrado ante la petición.

 _ **-Quería que tu fueras a la presentación.**_

 _ **-Por supuesto que iré Neal, gracias por la invitación, me encantará estar ahí.**_

 _ **-En serio?**_

El niño se apresuró a abrazar al agente, sorprendiéndolo aún más, y haciéndole sentir el hombre más afortunado del planeta.

 _ **-Gracias Peter.**_

Peter devolvió el abrazo, en verdad sentía que el muchacho estaba rompiendo la gran coraza que tenía desde que entró a su casa.

 **-** _ **No hay nada que agradecer.**_

Tal vez losmomentos previos, durante y post castigos eran los más ingratos que experimentaba el agente, pero momentos como éstos hacían que todo el esfuerzo valiera la pena.


End file.
